Do You Know Real Nightmares
by Dreamer Conlon
Summary: Rewritten and edited. Spot finds a girl walking around Brooklyn and decides to take her in. Love, war, and heart break come along for the ride. rated for suicide and sex that come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies. They are owned by Disney. I basically only own the plot and Kate.

Chapter 1

The sun was hot as it beat down on Kate while she walked the streets of Brooklyn. All she could think of was that dreadful night. She wondered what life would have been like if that night had never happened.

Spot had just sold his last paper for the afternoon, when he noticed a girl walking down the street. Now, normally he wouldn't have paid much attention to her but something was different about her and he was curious. He watched her for a few minutes and got the feeling that she was not from Brooklyn and decided to lend her his services.

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Can I help ya with anything? You look a little lost."

"Do you know where I can find a job? I'm not from around here so I don't really know the area."

"I kinda got that impression. If you'll follow me, I can get ya a job."

"I would bevery appreciative. Thank you."

Spot turned around and started to walk back to the lodging house. Kate followed a little ways behind him.

"By the way, I'm Spot."

"I'm Kate. No offense but what kind of name is Spot?"

"It's just my nickname. You'll get one too."

"Why would I get a nickname?"

"All newsies get nicknames." Spot said looking at her to see what her reaction would be.

"A newsie? You want me to be a newsie?"

"It's a job ain't it?"

"I guess you're right."

"You'll start tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Well, we're here. Your new home." Spot said pointing to the building in front of them. It wasn't the most beautiful of buildings but it serviced its purpose.

"Come on. I'll introduce to you to the crew."

There were so many names that Kate knew she would never remember all of them. She was shown which bed was hers and where the washroom was. It would definitely be different than living at home but she would just have to tough it out.

Spot had decided to make her his selling partner even though he didn't need one. He figured that she might as well learn from the best. He had also given her the bunk beneath his so he could kind of keep tabs on her, to make sure she was safe. He lay wake for a while wondering why he was doing all these things for her. He didn't do this for any of the other new comers. _She's a girl that's why._ He thought to himself and closed his eyes to let sleep come.

He had been having a particularly good dream when he was brought out of it by a piercing scream. His eyes flew open and he almost fell out of bed. He looked around the room to make sure no one else was awake and surprisingly no one else had been woken by the scream. As he laid his head back down, he felt the whole structure move. Spot cautiously leaned over the side of the bunk and looked down at Kate. Just as he was looking over, she turned over quite fast and the whole thing moved again. Spot hadn't been expecting that and almost fell on his head but was able to catch himself before he did. Spot got down from his bunk and sat on the floor next to Kate's. He just sat and watched her while she tossed and turned. Every so often she would mumble something but Spot could never hear the words. Finally she calmed down enough where Spot thought he could go back to sleep. Once his head hit his pillow he was out.

The next morning, Kate slept through the wake up call. Spot didn't have the heart to wake her up so he decided to come back before selling the afternoon edition to see how she was. While Spot was out selling his papers, he thought about the night before and he tried to think of a nickname for her. A light bulb all of a sudden came on when he had sold his last paper and he ran all the way to the lodging house.

When Kate woke she noticed she was alone. She got up, got dressed, and went to the washroom. Once Kate was done in the washroom, she went down the stairs to the living room of sorts. She found a bookshelf and read through the titles. When she found a book she knew, she grabbed it and curled up on the couch.

This was where Spot found her. She looked so peaceful and comfortable; almost like she belonged there. He just stood in the doorway and watched her. Their eyes locked when she looked up.

Kate had had a feeling that she was being watched so she looked up at the doorway to see Spot staring at her. She felt a little unnerved under his gaze and she shifted her weight. There was complete silence between them.

"I thought that your nickname could be Nightmare." Spot said breaking the silence.

"Sounds good. Why did you choose that for my nickname?"

"You seem to have a lot of them. There's nothing I should know, is there?"

"No. It's something I'm dealing with."

"Ok. Well, if you ever wanna talk just let me know. We'd better get going though. The papes don't sell themselves."

Kate marked the page she was on and followed Spot out to the streets.

"So what do I need to know about selling newspapers?"

"Well, the most important thing to know is that headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that no matter how bad the headlines are, we're the ones that sell the papes so we do what we have to do to get them sold; even if it means making up headlines."

"Oh ok."

"Wait here. I'll go get us some papes." Spot said leaving her at the gates to the distribution center.

Spot and Kate were walking to streets, when Spot noticed Jack and some of his crew walking towards them.

"Well if it ain't Jack-be-nimble, Jack-be-quick."

"Hey Spot."

"What are ya doin' around here Kelly?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right back Nightmare." Spot said leading Jack a little away from the group.

"All right."

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Kate would you?" Spot asked as soon as they were far enough away.

"No why?"

"Just wondering. So what did ya need to talk to me about?"

"You wouldn't happen to be able to spare anyone would ya? If we don't get more newsies the city is gonna close us down."

"Sorry Kelly. I can't spare anyone."

"How about the newbie? I could take her off your hands."

"I said I couldn't spare anyone." Spot said through clenched teeth.

"All right. No need to get defensive. I'll se ya later Spot."

"All right."

Spot watched Jack and his crew walk away and wondered why he hadn't been able to let her go. He shook the thought from his head and walked back to Kate.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

When Spot and Kate got back to the lodging house later that day, Jack was waiting at the door.

"I was startin' to wonder where you were."

"I was teaching Nightmare to sell papes."

"You hungry?"

"I'm starving'. What about you Nightmare?"

"I'm starving'."

"Let's go then." Jack said and they headed toward the bridge.

* * *

AN: I have decided to rewrite and edit this story. I hope you'll like it. Please review. I love getting feedback. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the newsies but I do own Kate.

Chapter 2

They started to walk to Manhattan to go to Tibby's. When they got to the Brooklyn Bridge, Kate stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't move. She couldn't break the promise she had made to herself. Spot just happen to turn around and noticed Kate just standing at the entrance to the bridge. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Kate jumped a little but she didn't say anything.

"Are you all right?" Spot asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you go ahead. I'm not really that hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kate said looking into Spot's eyes and seeing the concern. "I'm fine, really. Go ahead. I'll just read the book I started this morning." she said trying to reassure Spot that she would be fine. Spot just nodded his head and ran to catch up with the others. Kate watched him go and wondered how she was going to get to the lodging house.

A couple of hours had past and Spot hadn't come back yet. Kate was starting to wonder if he was okay. She was so hungry. Maybe she should have gone along and broken her promise. Her mind wandered to many different things as she waited. She couldn't figure out why she was so concerned about Spot.

Spot walked quickly down the street. He was half an hour past curfew. He walked as quietly as he could up the fire escape. He opened the window just enough so he could squeeze through. Once he was in, he looked down at Kate and noticed she was sleeping peacefully. He debated whether to wake her up or to let her sleep. He decided to let her sleep since she needed a good nights rest and he'd give her the food in the morning.

The next morning Spot left the food on the floor next to her bunk with a note that read:

I thought ya might be hungry so I brought ya some food. Sorry I  
couldn't be there to give it to ya in person but the papes don't sell themselves.  
Spot

When Kate woke up, she once again noticed that no one was there. Kate did however noticed the food when she got out of bed with the note on top. She read the note and ate the food quickly. When she was done eating, she decided to explore the lodging house. She left the bunkroom and went up the stairs right outside the door to the third floor. At the top of the stairs there was a door. Kate opened the door to a large room with extra bunks and chairs. She walked over and sat on one of the bunks. She sat there for what seemed like hours. She didn't notice when Spot walked into the room.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the food. It was good." Kate replied never moving her gaze. Spot walked over and sat down next to her. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Ya need to talk about anything?" Spot asked after a while. Kate looked at him then looked back at the wall she had been staring at before. For the first time Spot realized how beautiful Kate was. She had brown blonde hair that ended at her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of the ocean on a sunny day, clear blue. Her skin was a light tan color and her lips were ruby red and full. Spot couldn't take his eyes off of her. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"We should go. Like you said, the papes don't sell themselves."

"Yeah, we should go."

* * *

AN: Hey! Here's the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month went by and Kate was becoming a great newsie. She and Spot had become best friends. Everyday after selling all his morning papers, Spot would go to the lodging house where he and Kate would talk about things like politics. Then they would go and sell the afternoon edition. Everyday they fell further in love with each other but they wouldn't admit it to each other let alone themselves. Kate convinced herself that she was too young to be in love and she was too afraid of getting hurt. Spot had convinced himself that he wasn't in love. He was the great Spot Conlon and the great Spot Conlon did not fall in love. He also had a reputation to uphold. But whenever they saw the other talking to someone they would always feel a pang of jealousy. One day as Spot was walking to the lodging house, he decided he couldn't convince himself anymore that he didn't love her. He just didn't know how she felt about him or how to bring it up.

Kate sat on an extra bunk on the third floor waiting for Spot to come back. She thought about her few months as a newsie. Spot had been so kind to her. She had to admit that she had fallen head over heels in love with him despite what other's had told her. She just didn't know how he felt about her or even how to bring up the subject. She knew she should tell Spot her past but she just didn't know when the right time to tell him was. She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When Spot walked through the door, she couldn't help but stare at him. A couple of strands of hair fell in his crystal blue eyes as he turned his head toward her. He ran his fingers through his blonde brown hair. _He is so adorable._ She thought as she watched him walk over and sit down next to her. Neither of them could think of what to say.

"How are the headlines?" Kate asked thinking of nothing else to say.

"They were pretty good. How did you sleep last night?"

"Good."

"Have any nightmares lately?"

"No."

"That's good."

Kate started to think about what had happened that night but she decided to tell him about it later.

"Why won't you go to Manhattan?" Spot asked suddenly. It had been on Spot's mind for a while and he had decided to ask.

"It's a personal choice." Kate replied.

"Are you afraid of somethin' over there?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, your family's probably really worried about ya. Did someone in your family hurt ya?"

"I told my family not to worry about me. I love them all very much. No one in my family hurt me. Something happened to me over there and I promised myself that I wouldn't go over there."

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. We should go. As you said yourself the papes don't sell themselves."

"Fine have it your way. Let's go then."

After they had gotten their papers, they started to walk in the opposite direction than they normally took.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked confused.

"A different sellin' spot. Gotta change every now and then."

As they walked they talked about various things. Spot tried to keep her mind off of where they were going. Kate was so into the conversation that she didn't notice that they had walked over the Brooklyn Bridge and over into Manhattan.

* * *

AN: Well, here's chapter number 3. I hope you like the changes that I've made and don't forget to review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies. Disney owns them. I do wish I owned Spot though.

Chapter 4

Soon they stopped in front of a small restaurant. Kate looked at the sign above the door. It read Tibby's Restaurant. Kate had passed by it a couple of times but thought nothing of it. Before she knew what was happening Spot pulled her into the restaurant. There were a lot of newsies in the small restaurant. Kate recognized some of the boys from before. Spot pulled her over to a group of boys.

"Kate, this is Jack, leader of Manhattan. Over there is Kid Blink, Racetrack, Mush, Boots, Les, David, Specs, Dutchy, Pie Eater, and Snipeshooter. Guys this is Kate or Nightmare." Spot said.

"Hi everyone." Kate said. The guys responded with nods. Then it hit her.

"Did you say Manhattan?" Kate asked Spot.

"Yeah." Spot answered calmly.

"You asshole!" Kate screamed. Everyone turned and looked at them. "I told you I never wanted to come back to Manhattan. Well, I didn't say never but just not for a long time. I can't believe you took me over here when you knew full well I didn't want to come." Kate screamed at him. Spot was mentally kicking himself.

"I'm sorry." was all Spot was able to say before Kate ran out the door crying.

Kate ran as fast as her legs would go. She ran all the way to Central Park. When she got there, she sat on a bench and cried. She had trusted him. She couldn't believe he had done that to her.

"I'm really sorry." came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Spot standing behind her. He had followed her when she had run out of Tibby's.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Spot continued.

"You weren't thinking." Kate said.

"I thought I was trying to help." Spot said sitting down next to her.

"Before you try and help someone you might want to get the whole story first." Kate said angrily moving away from Spot.

"I know I should." Spot replied moving to try and comfort her.

"I'm sorry Spot, but I need some time to think. I just can't talk to you right now." Kate said standing up and walking away.

When Kate walked into the lodging house later that night, she found Spot waiting for her with a not so pleased look on his face. Kate stared at Spot for a moment then turned and started up the stairs. Spot grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was looking at him.

"Where have you been?" Spot asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Kate replied.

"I've been worried about you."

"Yeah right."

"I thought something bad had happened to you."

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me? If you found me dead on the floor with blood dripping out of my wrists, would you actually care or just pretend to care?" Kate yelled at him.

"Let me see your wrists." Spot said calmly.

"No."

"Let me see them!" Spot yelled. Kate sighed and pulled up her sleeves and revealed her wrists. Spot was horrified to see cuts all over them.

"Why do you do this?" Spot asked looking into her eyes.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Just answer the question. Why do you cut your wrists?"

"Answer my question first then I'll answer yours." Kate said crossing her arms across her chest. Spot sighed.

"Of course I would care. I love you Kate. Now will you please tell me why you do that to yourself?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said will you please tell me why you do that to yourself."

"No before that."

"I said I love you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I love you a lot. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't care if you were cutting yourself. Now will you please tell me why you do that?" Spot said looking her in the eyes. Kate knew she would have to tell him soon or later, but she preferred to tell him later. Kate walked over to the couch and sat down. Spot followed her and sat down next to her.

"My family was very rich. My father worked hard to support us. He had been in a gang in Chicago when he was younger. When he was 18, he decided he'd had enough and wanted out, but as I'm sure you know, it's not that easy so my father moved to Manhattan to start a new life. He changed his name and got a job. He also married my mom. Everything was fine, no one had found him, he had a loving wife, and three wonderful kids. Well, one day my father accidentally bumped into one of the members on his way home from work and that's when it all started. The guy came to the house later that night and wanted to talk to my father. Well, he agreed to talk to him and showed him to his study. I was curious and the door had been left ajar so I went and watched. The guy was apparently an old friend of my father's when he had lived in Chicago. They started to argue about something and all of a sudden the guy took out a gun and shot my father. The guy stood there for a little while, almost like he was in shock, like he couldn't believe he had just killed his best friend. He then put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. I just sat there, I couldn't move at all. I just watched it all happen. Blood was all over everything; it ran down the walls and there were pools on my father's desk. It was all over. There was so much blood. I should have run that night after the police had questioned me about it, but I didn't. I stayed in that house for weeks. I cut to try to forget what had happened that night. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I ran. Then you found me, and well, you know the rest. Most of my nightmares are about that night."

Kate finished as Spot wrapped her in his arms and just let her cry. Spot just held until she had cried herself to sleep, then he gently lifted her from the couch and made his way to the bunkroom. He laid her down in her bunk and watched her for a few minutes before crawling into his own bunk. He laid there and thought about what Kate had been through. He wouldn't have wished that on his worst enemy. His eyes soon became heavy and he soon fell asleep.

Kate woke up suddenly. She figured it was somewhere around one in the morning. She wondered how she had gotten in her bunk; the last thing she remembered was sitting on the couch telling Spot about her past. She looked around the room at all the sleeping newsies. She got from her bed as quietly as she could then her eyes came to rest on Spot, who was sleeping peacefully in the bunk on top of hers. She just watched him for a couple of minutes. _He's so adorable._ She thought. She finally tore her eyes away from him as a thought came to her mind. _What if he's looking for me?_ Kate knew she couldn't stay. She didn't want to put the boys at risk. She especially didn't want to put Spot at risk. Kate quietly packed the few things she had. She found a piece of paper and wrote a note for Spot.

Dear Spot,

I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore. It has nothing to do with you. You've been nothing but kind to me. I just can't stay and put you at risk. I love you Spot. Please understand. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine where I'm going. Take care of yourself Spot. Don't forget me. I know I won't forget you. Please remember that I love you with all my heart and you'll always have a place in my heart.

Love,

Kate

Kate placed the note next to Spot's bunk then quietly slipped out of the lodging house and headed straight for Manhattan.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys are liking the changes that I've made to the story. Please review. I would love to know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Kate finally found the Manhattan lodging house, she went up the fire escape to the window of the bunkroom and knocked lightly on the window. When no one came, she knocked again.

Jack had been having a good dream when he was brought out of it by a knocking sound. He rolled over and hoped the knocking would go away, but when the knocking continued, Jack finally got up and went to the window. He was surprised to see Kate at the window shivering. He opened the window and she climbed through it.

"Do you have an empty bunk I can use?" Kate asked once she was in.

"Yeah, but why do you need a bunk? Aren't you supposed to be in Brooklyn? Spot didn't throw you out, did he?"

"No, Spot didn't throw me out. I just can't stay there anymore. Just don't tell him I'm here, ok?" Jack looked into her eyes and saw the emotion in them. Her eyes were silently pleading to him.

"All right, but why can't ya stay in Brooklyn?"

"If I stay in Brooklyn, I'd be putting Spot and the boys at risk and I just can't do that."

"At risk for what?"

"Just trust me Jack."

Jack thought for a moment. He would just have to trust her.

"All right, I'll trust you but you have to let me know right away if you're in danger or my boys are in danger. There's an empty bunk over there." Jack said and point to a bunk across the room.

"Thank you Jack and I promise to let you know right away."

When Spot woke up the next morning, he noticed the note Kate had left the night before. He picked it up and read it silently to himself.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he crumbled the note. _Where could she have gone?_ He thought to himself. All of a sudden a light bulb came on and he smiled to himself. He knew exactly where she had gone, but he knew if he went now he might do something he would regret. He would wait and see if he got a messenger today. He knew she was in good hands and that the leader wouldn't let anything happen to her. He trusted those boys.

When Kate woke up the next morning, she had to think of where she was, then she remembered that she was at the Manhattan lodging house. She knew Spot would either send his little birds, as he called them, to find her or he would come himself. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to stay here for free. So where could she get a job? She could be a newsie. She was good enough to sell by herself, Spot had said so himself. _That would just make it easier for him to find me._ She thought and she really didn't want to be alone when he did. She knew Spot's temper; she had seen what his temper could do. _Maybe Jack knows where I can get one._ Kate looked around the crowded bunkroom for Jack, but she couldn't see him. _Maybe he's already left._ She thought. Just then she saw Jack walk out of the washroom.

"Jack!" called Kate, "can I talk to you?"

Jack stopped right in his tracks and turned to look at her. He walked over to her bunk and didn't say anything.

"What do ya want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where I could get a job. I don't think it would be very good for me to be a newsie. It would be easier for Spot to find me. I've had singing lessons since I was six and I've been dancing for a long time too so maybe I could get a job singing and dancing. Do you know where I can one?"

"Let me think." Jack said racking his brain. Kate just watched him as he thought.

"I know exactly where you might be able to get one. Meet me downstairs in ten minutes." Jack said standing up and walking to the door. Kate hopped out of bed and quickly walked to the washroom to get ready.

"I'm ready." Kate said coming down the stairs.

"Let's go then. I know a place a couple of blocks from here. Medda's real nice. She might be able to give you a job." Jack said walking out the door and Kate followed him out.

Jack and Kate walked along the streets in silence. Finally they came to a building that looked like a theater. Kate looked up at the sign above the door. It read "Medda the Swedish Meadow Lark". Jack opened the door, Kate walked through the door first with Jack following her in. She followed him backstage and he finally stopped in front door and knocked lightly.

"Just a minute." Came a female voice from behind the door. There was more silence between Jack and Kate until the door opened and a beautiful red haired woman wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress came out.

"Where ya been Kelly? I haven't seen you here for a while." Said the lady.

"I've been busy lately. I got a girl here that needs a job. I thought you might need another singer." Jack said.

"I do need another singer. One just quite on me."

"Great! Medda this is Kate. Kate this is Medda." Jack said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Kate. I'm so glad you came." Medda said shaking Kate's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Kate replied.

"Well, I'll let you two get to work. I got papes to sell anyway. I'll see ya tonight Kate. Thanks Medda." Jack tipped his hat and walked back to the front doors.

"Well, do you have a song in mind that you would like to sing?" Medda asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's one my mother used to sing sometimes. I think you might know it." Replied Kate.

"Great! Let's get you practicing. We have to get you ready for Friday night." Medda said, then turned and started walking towards the stage with Kate in tow.

When Jack got to the Distribution Center, he bought his papers and was on his way to his selling spot when Kid Blink stopped right in front of him.

"So what's Spot's girl doin' here?" Blink asked.

"First off, she's not Spot's girl _yet_. Second, she's worried that Spot is at risk of something if she stays there." Jack explained.

"So what are suppose to tell Spot if he comes askin'?"

"Just tell she ain't here."

"Spot's gonna know we lied to him if he goes to Medda's."

"We'll just tell him that we didn't know. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got papes to sell." Jack said and walked off.

"I wonder what's eatin' him." Blink said to no one in particular and walked off to his selling spot.

* * *

AN: Well, here's the 5th chapter. I want to thank everyone who is reading this even though they may not be reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the song and I'm not making money off of it.I don't exactly know who does own it. All I know is that it is sung in Moulin Rouge.

Chapter 6

Friday night was approaching fast and Kate had been working hard to make her first performance great. She had practiced for hours on end to get the song perfect. Medda had bought her a brand new dress that was a ruby red color with a low-neck line. The days seemed to go by too fast.

It was the day before the show and Jack decided that Spot should know about the show at Medda's, so he let Snipeshooter bring the message to him. Jack told him the time and he also told him a special message. As soon as Snipes had gotten his papers, he made his way to Brooklyn.

As he was walking, he decided to look at the docks first. He only knew of two places the Brooklyn leader could be, the docks or the lodging house. When Snipes was close to them, he noticed that there was no one there so he went to the lodging house. If Spot wasn't there, he didn't know where he was.

Every head turned towards the door as Snipes opened it and walked in. He scanned the faces in front of him looking for Spot. He spotted him in the back of the room talking with some of his newsies. Snipes made his way through the mass of newsies who had gone back to what they had been doing before he had come in. Spot had seen him, and dismissed the others so he could talk to Snipes without them listening.

"Hey Spot." Snipes said when he came up to the Brooklyn leader. Snipes then spit in his hand and held it out to Spot.

"Hey Snipes." Spot said and spit shook with Snipes.

"I got a message for ya from Jack. Medda's havin' a show tomorrow night at seven. Jack says that you should be there because there's someone you should see."

"I'll be there." Spot said with a smirk playing on his lips.

Friday seemed to fly by for Kate. She had so much to do before seven. Kate was so nervous, but by seven o'clock Kate was all ready though. She had her make-up on and she was laced up in her dress. Kate became even more nervous as she looked out at the audience. _What if I forget a line or I miss a note?_ She thought. Suddenly Kate was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Jack standing there.

"Hey Jack." Kate said.

"Hey Kate. Don't worry, you're gonna do great. We're all rootin' for ya. We'll see ya after the show." Jack said trying to encourage her.

"Thanks Jack."

"Kate, you're on in five seconds." Said the stage manager.

"All right. See you after the show."

"You're on Kate."

"Now give a warm welcome to our new performer, Kate." Medda said then walked off stage. The lights went off so the theater was completely dark. Kate walked carefully to the center of the stage. A few chords of the song were played and the spotlight came up on her. She couldn't see anyone but she could feel their eyes on her.

Spot had enjoyed the rest of the show and had been getting a drink when he looked up at the stage and saw Kate. She was wearing a ruby red dress that fit her quit well. Spot stopped in mid-order and just stared at the stage. He couldn't do anything.

Kate heard another chord of the song and began to sing.

**I follow the night  
****Can't stand the night  
****When will I begin?  
****To live again  
****One day I'll fly away  
****Leave all this to yesterday  
****What more could your love do for me?  
****When will love be through with me?  
****Why live life from dream to dream?  
****And dread the day when dreaming ends  
****One day I'll fly away  
****Leave all this to yesterday  
****Why live life from dream to dream  
****And dread the day when dreaming ends  
****One day I'll fly away  
****Fly, fly away**

When she was done, the audience erupted into cheers. Kate smiled sweetly, took a bow, and then walked off the stage. Spot couldn't do anything. He just stared at the stage wide eyed.

"I thought you would wanna be here." Jack said appearing out of nowhere and pulling Spot out of his daze.

"Thanks Kelly." Spot said and started backstage.

"One minute!" Kate called after she heard a knock on the door. She quickly checked her make-up then stood up to open the door. She gasped when she saw who was there. Everything left her head. Every word left her mouth. She couldn't do or say anything.

"Hi Kate." Spot said trying to break the awkward silence.

"H-hi." Kate stuttered.

"You did great. I never knew you could sing like that."

Kate just stared at him.

"Can I come in?" Spot asked. Kate moved slowly away from the door still stunned. Spot walked in and she closed the door behind him.

"Who told you I was here?" Kate asked suddenly finding her voice.

"No one told me. I was here for the show and I saw ya. I thought I would come backstage and tell ya that ya sounded great," Spot explained with his infamous smirk across his lips, "So why'd ya leave?"

"I thought I explained why in my note." Kate replied.

"Ya kinda did, but I still don't understand. What could I possibly be at risk for?"

"I don't want you to get hurt or even killed."

"But why would I get hurt or killed?"

"The rest of the gang is still out there and they're probably looking for me. They know my family lives in New York and that's another reason why I ran away." Kate explained. Spot could understand her point and he could see that she was on the verge of tears so he decided to change the subject.

"You did great tonight."

"Thanks, again."

"Are ya singing at the next show?" Spot asked moving a little closer to her and looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"I hope so." Kate replied moving toward Spot and looking in his eyes. They were now standing only inches away from each other, memorized by each other's eyes. They stood like that for a few minutes. Then Spot leaned forward and before Kate could do anything she felt Spot's lips brush hers. Kate felt a chill go down her spine. Spot wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss and to his surprise she didn't pull away but deepened the kiss even more and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, Spot pulled away and stared into her bright blue eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" Spot asked still holding her.

"Of course I forgive you." Kate replied. Spot kissed her sweet lips again.

"Go ask Medda if you're singin' next Friday." he said after breaking the kiss. Kate gave him a quick peck on the lips then went to find Medda.

"Medda said I wouldn't have to sing but I told her I would. I have a song in mind." Kate said coming in the room a few minutes later. Spot had had a plan to show Kate just how much he loved her, but it would have to wait.

"Ok." Spot looked at the floor in thought for a couple of minutes and Kate went back to getting ready to leave.

"Kate?" Spot asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask ya something?"

"Sure."

"Would you be me girl?"

Kate stopped what she was doing and stared at him. She had wanted him to ask her that for days. Kate could see Spot's cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Of course I will. I'd love to be your girl." Kate replied with a huge smile on her face.

"You would?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I love you. I've wanted you to ask me that for a long time." Kate replied. Spot just stared at her. _I can't believe she said yes._ He thought. A sudden knock on the door brought Spot out if his thoughts.

"Come in." Kate yelled and the door flew open as a bunch of boys came bursting through.

"You did great!" Blink exclaimed.

"Yeah ya sang like an angel." Race said.

"I hope ya sing every week." Mush said with a huge smile on his face. Everyone stopped short though when they realized Spot was there.

"Are we interruptin' somethin'?" Jack asked.

"No." Kate and Spot said at the same time.

"It's getting late. We should head back to the lodging house." Kate said after thanking everyone for their compliments.

"Yeah, it is gettin' late. Spot, you stayin' over tonight or are ya headin' back to Brooklyn?" Jack asked. Spot looked over at Kate and smiled.

"I'll stay over. It's too late to head back now." Spot said.

Jack looked between the two of them and smiled. _Finally._ He thought. He was getting tired of hearing about Kate dreams of him. Now there would be peace and quiet at the lodging house; things could get back to normal, but what Jack didn't know was that earlier that day, Spot had gotten news that could disturb the peace for months.

* * *

AN: I hope you all like this chapter and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive critism is welcome. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the song. Natalie Cole owns it. The song is a duet with her and her father Nat King Cole and it's called When I Fall In Love. I don't own any of the Newsies either. I do own Kate though.

AN: When you see this **(word)**, that means that it's Spot singing. Just thought I'd let you know so it wasn't confusing.

Chapter 7

The following Friday, Spot arrived at Medda's early. He needed to talk to Jack. Spot looked everywhere for him, but he couldn't seem to find him. _He's probably runnin' late. _He thought. When there was about a minute until the show started, Spot decided to check Jack's second floor box where he usually watched the show. A smirk came to his lips when he saw Jack sitting there. He was going to enjoy this. Spot quietly walked up behind Jack.

"I thought ya didn't know where she was." Spot said right in Jack's ear making him jump a little.

"She made me promise not to tell ya. What was I suppose to do?" Jack asked trying to explain. Spot patted him on the shoulder with a smile on his face and sat down next to him. Suddenly the smile disappeared and a serious look replaced it.

"Jack, I gotta talk to ya about somethin' that's really…"

"Shut up. The show's startin'." Jack interrupted as Kate walked out on stage and the song started.

(Kate)

**And when I can feel that you feel that way too  
****Is when I fall in love with you**

(Kate & Spot (singing quietly to himself))

**When I fall in love  
****It will be forever  
****Or I'll never fall in love  
****In a restless world such as this is**

Jack looked over at Spot when he realized that Spot was quietly singing along with the song.

**Love has ended before it's begun  
****And too many moonlight kisses  
****Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun (sun)**

**When I give my heart  
****It will be completely  
****Or I'll never give my heart**

**No, no, no  
****And the moment I can feel (feel that) that  
****You feel that way too  
****Is when I fall in love with you**

**When I give my heart  
****It will be completely  
****Or I'll never give my heart  
****And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
****Is when I fall in love  
****When I fall in love  
****Is when I fall in love with you**

Again the audience erupted into cheers. Jack looked back over at Spot with a shocked look on his face. Spot looked at Jack.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't know you could sing." replied Jack.

"What are ya talkin' about Kelly?" Spot asked confused.

"You were singin' along with the song."

"I didn't realize I was."

"Why don't ya sing here sometime?"

"Because, I got a reputation to up hold. How would it make me look? I would be considered weak and plus, I'd get teased to no end. I would never live it down."

"Ok Spot, whatever you say. Anyways, you were gonna talk to me about somethin' before the show started."

"Yeah. We got problems with Harlem and the Bronx. It seems they wanna take over Brooklyn. I don't know any details, but it doesn't look good."

"What a ya mean? I thought we talked to them about this a month ago? They said they wouldn't try nothin'. They said they were too weak and that they'd never be able to win. Why did they change their minds?"

"I know what they said Kelly and I don't know why. All I know is that one of me boids overheard a newsie from Harlem and a newsie from the Bronx talkin' about it."

"What are ya gonna do?"

"I don't know yet. I need more information before I make a decision."

"Well, you know that if you ever need back up, you can count on us."

"I know Jack. Look, I don't want Kate to know about this. She doesn't need to concern herself with this."

"All right, I won't tell her. How are you planning on keepin' it from her though?"

"I don't know. I'll just have to act like everything's normal."

"All right. Well, Kate's probably waitin' for us."

"Could ya tell Kate to meet me by the front doors? I have to talk to Medda about something real quick."

"Yeah sure. I'll see ya around."

"Bye." Spot watched Jack walk away until he had disappeared behind the backstage door then went to find Medda.

Jack knocked quietly on the door then waited for Kate to answer. As he waited, he started to think about what Spot had said. He knew Spot and his newsies could take Harlem and the Bronx, but he had offered his help just in case Spot needed reinforcements.

"Hi Jack. I was wondering when you were going to get here. Where's Spot?" Kate said when she had opened the door.

"He had to talk to Medda about somethin'. He'll meet you by the front doors when he's done though."

"All right."

Meanwhile, Spot was trying to find Medda. He thought she might be talking with some of her fans near the stage, but then realized that she'd probably be in her dressing room. Once Spot was at there, he knocked lightly on the door then waited.

"Come in." called Medda. Spot slowly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

"Oh hi Spot. What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor from ya."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you know if Kate is singin' next Friday?"

"As a matter a fact, she asked for this week off. Why?"

"Do you need another act?"

"I would like one, but it's not necessary. Spot, why are you asking all these questions?"

"I'll be your other act." said Spot as he stared at the floor. Medda just stared at him. Had Spot just said he wanted to perform? The tough and almighty leader of the Brooklyn newsies wanted to perform? There was an awkward silence between them.

"Great. Did you have a song in mind?" Medda said after the shock wore off.

"Yeah, I do. I wanna be at the end of the show though. I want it to be a surprise so don't tell anyone outside the theater."

"Ok. Can you be here around three tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll see you then."

"See ya then." Spot left the room very quickly. After he had closed the door, he leaned his back against it and let out a huge sigh of relief. He hoped Kate would like it. Thinking of Kate, she was waiting for him. Spot quickly made his way to the front doors. When he was almost to them, he saw Kate talking to Race. Race happened to look up and see Spot coming. Spot put a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet. Race nodded slightly to let Spot know he understood, then turned his attention back to Kate. As soon as Spot was close enough, he covered Kate's eyes with his hands.

"Guess who." Spot whispered in her ear.

"Jack. Wait, no…. Spot." answered Kate, turning and looking into Spot's royal blue eyes.

"Are ya ready to go?"

"Yeah. See you back at the lodging house Race." Kate called and waving to him as he walked backstage.

"Where's he goin'?"

"He likes one of the girls so I told him to go talk to her. So what did you need to talk to Medda about?"

"I needed a favor."

"Oh? What was this favor you needed?"

"You'll see." Spot said with a smirk on his face and leaned in to give Kate a kiss.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I thought the song kind of fit. Tell me what you thought of it. I know Spot is kind of hypocritical in this chapter but he doesn't want anyone to know yet, so he had to tell Jack that. Anyways, don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies. I do own Kate and Moody. I don't own the song either.

Chapter 8

All week Kate had noticed that Spot had been kind of avoiding her. She had seen him twice but he would only give her a quick kiss, say hi, and then leave. She missed him. She had asked Jack if he knew anything about why Spot wasn't around much, but Jack just shrugged his shoulders saying he didn't know much. He had seen Spot going into Medda's around noon one day but that was all he knew. _Maybe Race would know something._ She thought. Race had been going to Medda's to see one of the girl's everyday that week. _Or at least he might be able to find out._ She would ask him later at Tibby's.

Kate waited and waited and waited. _Where are you Race? You're usually early. _She thought to herself. Newsies were starting to arrive, saying hello to Kate before going to order and talk to their friends. Finally Race arrived.

"Race! Come over here."

"Hey. What's up Kate?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure. About what?"

"Do you know why Spot hasn't been around much? Jack said he had seen him going into Medda's around noon one day and I was just wondering why Spot would be going to Medda's then."

"Sorry Kate, I don't know anything." Race said after a moment of thought.

"Would Moody know?"

"I don't know but I can ask her."

"Would you? Oh thank you so much!" exclaimed Kate giving Race a huge hug. Race just laughed and ordered his food.

Kate enjoyed the rest of her lunch with the boys. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed that much. She would be sad at the end of the week when she went back to singing but she would happy too.

That evening Kate waited for Race at Tibby's. She hoped he had remembered to ask Moody. Finally Race walked in with a huge smile on his face and Kate rushed over to him.

"Race, did you ask her?"

"Ask her what?"

"If she knew why Spot was going to Medda's during the week."

"Oh yeah. I asked her."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She told me why but made me swear not to tell a soul. I'm sorry Kate."

"That's ok. Thanks anyway. I'll see you later Race." said Kate, the disappointment evident in her voice. Race just watched her walk out of Tibby's with a smile on his face.

Friday night came and all the Manhattan newsies were going to Medda's show, all except one. Kate had decided that she didn't want to go and Race and Jack were trying to convince her.

"Come on Kate. Ya gotta go." Race pleaded.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" asked Jack.

"I don't need to see Spot with his other girlfriend." Kate said spitting out the word girlfriend.

"How many times do I have to tell ya. Spot ain't cheatin' on ya. Trust me." Race said looking Kate in the eyes. Something in his eyes told her he was telling the truth.

"Oh all right, I'll go."

"Yes! Well, let's get going then or we'll be late."

The show had been wonderful. The performer's had done a great job. Race of course cheered the loudest after Moody's performance. Kate had a wonderful time watching the boys while they sang along with the songs and danced and talked with friends. Everyone was just starting to leave though when Medda suddenly ran out on stage.

"If everyone could please take your seats, we have a special performance for you."

"I wonder who it could be." Jack said taking his seat. Race just smiled.

Medda walked off stage and Spot walked on. The audience fell dead silent. No one could believe that The Spot Conlon was actually up there and going to perform. Kate just stared at the stage.

Spot stood in the middle of the stage sweating. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He never would have done this for any other girl. He couldn't believe he was risking his reputation to show Kate just how much he loved her. _Forget about your reputation. Kate's worth losing that and you know it._ A little voice in his head said to him. He looked over the audience until he saw her. When Spot and Kate locked eyes, it was like the rest of the world disappeared. He heard the first chords of the song and began to sing.

**Find me here  
****And speak to me  
****I want to feel you  
****I need to hear you**

**You are the light  
****That's leading me  
****To the place  
****Where I find peace  
****Again**

**You are the strength  
****That keeps me walking  
****You are the hope  
****That keeps me trusting**

**You are the life  
****To my soul  
****You are my purpose  
****You're everything**

**And how can I  
****Stand here with you  
****And not be moved by you  
****Would you tell me  
****How could it be  
****Any better than this  
****Yeah**

**You calm the storms  
****And you give me rest  
****You hold me in your hands  
****You won't let me fall**

**You still my heart  
****And you take my breath away  
****Would you take me in  
****Take me deeper now**

**And how can I  
****Stand here with you  
****And not be moved by you  
****Would you tell me  
****How could it be  
****Any better than this**

**And how can I  
****Stand here with you  
****And not be moved by you  
****Would you tell me  
****How could it be  
****Any better than this**

'**Cause you're all I want  
****You're all I need  
****You're everything  
****Everything**

**You're all I want  
****You're all I need  
****You're everything  
****Everything**

**You're all I want  
****You're all I need  
****You're everything  
****Everything**

**You're all I want  
****You're all I need  
****Everything  
****Everything**

**And how can I  
****Stand here with you  
****And not be moved by you  
****Would you tell me  
****How could it be  
****Any better than this**

**And how can I  
****Stand here with you  
****And not be moved by you  
****Would you tell me  
****How could it be  
****Any better  
****Any better than**

**Would you tell me  
****How could it be  
****Any better than this**

When Spot had finished, the audience was dead silent. During his performance, Spot had walked off the stage and over to Kate, who had started crying. She stood up once he was done and threw her arms around his neck. The audience then erupted into cheers and catcalls. A smile came to Spot's lips.

"I love it! It was beautiful!"

"I was hoping you would like it."

"So this is why you haven't been around much. I was starting to worry."

"Yeah, it is."

"I almost didn't come tonight, but with a little convincing from Jack and Race, I decided to and I'm so glad I did."

"Why weren't ya gonna come?"

"My mind was playing with my heart. I'll explain later."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too."

"Well, well, well. Looks like ya took my advice Spot."

"I was plannin' this long before you suggested it Kelly. Don't give yourself too much credit."

"Well, I hate to break up your little reunion, but we should get back to the lodgin' house."

"I agree." Spot said putting his arm around Kate's waist.

As Jack, Kate, Spot, Blink, Mush, and Race were walking back, Kate pulled Spot to the back of the group.

"Spot, I was wondering if you would come with me tomorrow to visit my family. It's on the way to Brooklyn. I could come back to Brooklyn with you after."

"I'd be happy to. I'd love to meet your family and you know you're always welcome in Brooklyn."

"Thanks Spot."

Kate woke up bright and early the next morning. She couldn't wait to see her family. She said her good morning to Kloppman on her way to the washroom and soon heard him waking the boys up. When she was done getting ready, she walked out of the washroom to find that most of the newsies awake and getting ready for their day. She made her way over to the bunk that was reserved for Spot as she said good morning to everyone. Just as she thought, he was still sleeping. She planted a light kiss on his lips and his eyes fluttered open.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to that every mornin'." Spot said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too. Hurry up though. I want to get to my house as soon as I can." she said giving him another kiss before walking away.

Kate waited for Spot down in the front lobby. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was just her family. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Spot coming down the stairs.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The walk seemed to take forever until they finally stopped in front of a large white house with black shutters and huge columns along the front of the house. Spot felt a little awkward walking up to the door wearing his dirty off white shirt and his dirty gray pants. Kate seemed at ease though and knocked lightly on the door. They waited a few seconds then the door suddenly opened and a maid was standing in front of them.

"Can I help you?" the maid asked.

"My name is Kate and I was wondering if Mrs…"

Spot stopped listening then. He was trying to remember where he had seen this house before. _I recognize this house. It was in the papes a couple of months ago. The whole family had been killed and the killer was never found._ Spot's eyes went straight to Kate. _She doesn't know. Should I tell her? How am I supposed to tell her? _He was suddenly brought back to reality.

"Thank you. Come on Spot. Let's go back to Brooklyn."

"Uh Kate, there's somethin' I need to tell ya."

"How could they do that? How could they move and not try and find me to tell me?"

"They didn't move Kate."

"I would at least think that they would have cared about me somewhat. I can't believe they just up and moved."

"They didn't move Kate."

"What? Of course they did. Their not at my old…"

"They didn't move Kate."

"Yes they did. They're not there Spot. That means they moved." Kate said pointing to her house.

"Kate, look at me. Look at me Kate." Spot said turning her face so she could look at him.

"They didn't move Kate. They were killed. It was in the papes a couple of months ago. I'm sorry Kate."

"What do you mean they were killed?" Kate asked in confusion.

"They were murdered Kate. Your whole family is dead. The killer got away but the cops think that they were lookin' for someone."

"No."

"I'm so sorry Kate."

"They can't be dead. You're lying. They are not dead. They are not dead."

"They're dead Kate. They're dead. There's nothing you can do about it Kate."

"You're lying! Oh god, please tell me you're lying."

"I'm not lying to ya Kate. They're dead." said Spot pulling Kate into a hug.

"Oh god, no! No." Kate sobbed into his shirt. Her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. Spot just sat next to her and held her as she cried. After some time had passed, Spot helped Kate to her feet and they walked back to Brooklyn.

Spot walked down the stairs into the living room of sorts and looked over his boys. Kate had just fallen asleep and he had come down here to let her rest. He also needed to ask his boys for a favor of sorts.

"Hey, listen up!" Spot yelled over the noise.

"What is it Spot?" asked one of the newsies that was closer to him.

"Well, if everyone would shut up, I could tell ya Tracker."

"Shut up everyone!" yelled Tracker. The rest of the boys stopped what they were doing and looked at Spot.

"Thank you. Now everyone listen up. I don't know if you guys remember readin' an article a couple a months ago about a family that was murdered and the murderer was never found, but…"

"We read a lot a those articles Spot. You're gonna have to be a little more specific."

"It was a well to do Manhattan family."

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

"Good, now shut up and let me finish. That family was Nightmare's and I have no doubt that the murderer was lookin' for her. I wanna know if anyone starts askin' for a girl by the name of Kate. Do not tell them she is here. I repeat, do not under any circumstances tell them she is here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, we'll make sure you're the first to know about it." Tracker replied and the rest of the newsies nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. Now get to bed, it's late."

The boys groaned, but made their way up the stairs and to the bunkroom, but as the lights of the lodging house went out one by one, a boy slowly walked out of the shadows and started towards Harlem.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the chapter. The song is by Lifehouse and it's called Everything. It's a long song but it's so pretty. There might be some mistakes or I might have words repeated but I was too lazy to read through the chapter and fix them. Well, that's about it. Thank you to all who read my story and those who review. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. I do own Kate and Lady.

Chapter 9

A few uneventful weeks passed by and Spot and Kate were falling more in love everyday. Everyday, that was until the one day that would start everything snowballing together and would change the lives of everyone involved.

Spot and Kate had just finished selling the afternoon edition of the newspaper and had decided to go back to the lodging house for some time alone. As soon as Spot opened the door, he was greeted by an unsuspected and unwanted site. A girl with dark brown hair and intense green eyes was leaning against the counter. Kate noticed that Spot's eyes had gone from a deep blue color to a steel gray color and that he had stiffened as soon as he had seen the girl. She also saw hatred pass through his eyes for a split second before they became unreadable.

"What da ya want?" Spot asked angrily.

"Why so hostile Conlon? Relax, I'm only stayin' for a couple a days." the girl replied.

"Well, you're not wanted here."

"Are you still mad at me? That was a couple a years ago Spot. You should learn to forgive people. It's not healthy to keep all that anger inside." The girl said moving her hand to touch his cheek. Spot turned his head away. Kate glared at the girl; the jealousy boiling up in her.

"Who is this?" the girl asked seeing Kate for the first time.

"None of your concern Lady, now get out."

"Oh come on Spot. Be a gentlemen and introduce us."

"Kate, this is Lady. Lady, this is Kate, my girlfriend."

"Hi." Kate said politely.

"Girlfriend? And how long have you had this one? He has a bit of reputation with the ladies, if you know what I mean."

"It's none of your business Lady and I'll tell you one more time. Get out of my lodging house."

"I really need a place to stay Spot. Please?" Lady said with her best puppy face on. Spot looked from Lady to Kate then back to Lady.

"Fine, you can stay, but only for a couple of days then you're out. You got it?"

"You never could resist a girl with the puppy dog face, could ya?"

"You wanna be out right now, 'cause if ya keep talkin' like that, you'll be out on the streets faster than you can say 'I'm sorry'."

"You need to calm down Conlon. Too much stress'll kill ya."

"Let's go Kate."

"Ok." Kate replied as he grabbed her arm.

Spot and Kate had just walked out the door when Lady came running after them.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Manhattan." Spot replied angrily.

"I think I'll come along. I haven't seen Jack and the boys for a while."

As soon as they got to Tibby's, Spot pulled Kate straight to Jack's table. Spot needed to talk to Jack anyway. After a little small talk, Kate went to talk to Blink, Race, and Mush. Spot didn't even care where Lady had disappeared to.

"So guess whose back Kelly."

Jack didn't even have time to guess when all of a sudden someone yelled right in his ear.

"Hey Jack. Did ya miss me?"

Jack's face was suddenly twisted into a look of pure disgust. Spot just smiled. He knew that would be Jack's reaction.

"Lady, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Jack said turning around and planting a fake smile on his face.

"Well, I was in town and I thought I'd come by and visit you and the boys."

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"Only a couple a days. At least in Brooklyn." Spot answered for her. Lady just glared at him and walked away.

"Enough days to cause trouble then leave." Jack whispered to him. Spot chuckled a little at the insult.

"Have you been havin' trouble with Harlem or the Bronx lately?"

"One of my boys had a run in with one a couple a days ago. Otherwise I haven't had any trouble. Why?"

"Are ya sure it was Brooklyn they was after?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?"

" 'Cause my boys have been complainin' about Harlem and Bronx newsies takin' over their sellin' spots. It's getting' pretty bad too. A couple of them ain't even awake yet. I'm startin' to wonder if it's Manhattan they're after and not Brooklyn."

"It sounds like a trap to me. They think if they let on that they want Brooklyn, I'll be too busy with defendin' my territory to help you guys." Spot said after a few moments of thought.

"That's what I'm startin' to think. So what do we do now?"

"We'll have a meetin' with all the other boroughs. Maybe we can come up with a little plan of our own."

"Sounds good to me. I'll send someone to Queens, Staten Island, and the Battery."

"And I'll send some of my boys to Midtown and Coney Island. Word'll get around to the other boroughs. Just make sure that Harlem and the Bronx don't hear about it."

"Make sure that Harlem and the Bronx don't hear what?" Kate asked overhearing the last part of their conversation.

"It's nothin' sweetheart. Just leader stuff. Nothin' you'd probably be interested in." Spot responded.

"All right. Well, I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"All right. We'll have the meetin' three weeks from taday."

"Sounds good. How about right after Medda's show?"

"Great."

"Oh by the way, Kate?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Kloppman set up your own room at the lodgin' house for whenever you stay over."

"Tell him thanks for me."

"I will."

"Well, we'll see ya later Jack." Spot called over his shoulder as they left.

"Hey! Aren't you forgettin' someone?" Jack called to Spot and Kate's retreating backs.

"Come on Lady. Stop flirtin' with the new guys." Spot called not even bothering to turn his head.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun rewriting it, especially Lady's part. Let me know if you liked it. Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. I also don't own the song Spot sings. That is owned by Daniel Bedingfield. The song is called If You're Not The One. It's a really good song.

Chapter 10

For the next couple of weeks, Kate rarely saw Spot. She figured he had leader stuff to do. When Friday night rolled around though, he was no where to be found. Spot had never missed Medda's shows. That was mostly due to the fact that Kate was usually performing, but even before she had started working there, he never missed a show. Kate just decided to go with the rest of the Brooklyn boys and meet Spot there. For all she knew he could be there already.

When Kate got to Medda's, she tried to find Spot but he never turned up. She figured he was running late from a meeting or some such thing and he would come later. Kate was definitely excited for this show though. She had heard that there was going to be another special performance and that she had to be there. Kate found a seat with Jack, Blink, Race, and Mush. Soon after she was seated, the show started. After a couple of acts, Medda came out on stage.

"As I'm sure you have heard we have a special act for you tonight. It is a real treat to have him here again. So without further delay, here he is."

The lights went down in the theater and the stage was completely dark. A few chords were played and a gorgeous voice started to sing.

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today  
****If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way  
****If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
****If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all**

The spotlight came up on Spot and he continued singing.

**I never know what the future brings  
****But I know you're here with me now  
****We'll make it through  
****And I hope you are the one I share my life with**

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
****If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
****Is there any way that I could stay in your arms**

**If I don't need you then why am I cryin' on my bed  
****If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head  
****If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life  
****If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife**

**I don't know why you're so far away  
****But I know that this much is true  
****We'll make it through  
****And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
****And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
****And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
****I hope I love you all my life**

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
****If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
****Is there any way that I could stay in your arms**

'**Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
****And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
**'**Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right  
****And though I can't be with you tonight  
****You know my heart is by your side**

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
****If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
****Is there any way that I could stay in your arms**

The whole theater was completely quiet when he finished. Spot called Kate up on stage and she walked slowly up the stairs. Spot watched her as she walked. He gave her a nervous smile when she stopped in front of him.

"Kate, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I feel like I've known you me whole life. I love you Kate with everything that's in me." Spot then took out a simple gold ring, took her hand, and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me Kate?"

Kate stood there for a moment in complete and udder awe. This was the last thing she had expected. She knew Spot loved her, but she never, in her wildest dreams, expected this. A smile came to her lips though as she thought about it.

"Yes." She said nodding her head.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Spot slipped the ring on her finger then gave her a passionate kiss and a huge hug. The whole theater got to their feet and applauded. There were whistles, catcalls, and a few "way to go Spot".

Everyone was still applauding when Kate and Spot walked off the stage and went back to the table she had been sitting at and sat down.

"Hey Spot, how come ya never sang for me?" Lady asked.

"Shut up Lady." Spot replied while pulling Kate onto his lap.

The rest of the night was filled with congratulations, music, and laughter.

* * *

AN: I know this is kind of a short chapter but I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Disney owns them. I do own Kate, Lady, Bookworm, and Reticent.

Chapter 11

Spot was walking up the Manhattan lodging house fire escape as quietly as possible due to the fact that he was coming back way beyond curfew. He had attended the leaders meeting then had taken a walk before heading back to the lodging house. He was walking past Kate's window and stopped. He thought he heard crying coming from inside. He opened the window part way and sure enough Kate was laying on her bed sobbing. Spot opened the window the rest of the way and climbed through it. He walked over to the bed and knelt beside it.

"Kate, are you ok? What's wrong?" Spot asked quietly. Kate sat up and threw her arms around Spot's neck.

"Oh Spot!" she cried, "it was awful!"

"It's all right. I'm here." said Spot, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. Spot knew it was one of her nightmares. They had started up again after she had learned that her family had been killed. Spot got up off the floor and sat on the bed next to her and just held her as she cried.

Once Kate had stopped crying, Spot felt it was best if he left. He didn't want to do something she wasn't ready for or that he might regret the next morning.

"Kate, I'm gonna go so you can get some sleep."

He gently moved out of her embrace and was half way to the door when she ran to him.

"Please don't go. Stay." Kate pleaded. Spot turned around and looked into her eyes. He cupped her face with his hands and wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs.

"Oh Kate, I wish I could, but it wouldn't be right." Spot responded. Kate threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt.

"Please Spot. I don't wanna be alone."

"All right, I'll stay." Spot sighed. Kate pulled Spot into a soft kiss that became more passionate as their need for one another began to boil over.

As they continued the kiss, breaking it every so often, Kate slowly slide his suspenders off of his shoulders then started to unbutton his shirt finally pulling it all the way off. Meanwhile, Spot had started to undo the buttons on the back of Kate's nightgown which he let fall to the floor after he was done. They then half walked half stumbled to the bed where Spot gently laid Kate then joined her quickly. Their need for each other could no longer be contained. It came boiling to the surface in a fit of passion that burned like a wild fire. Spot hesitated for a moment though.

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" he asked looking into her eyes. Kate didn't answer but pulled him into a passionate kiss. Spot knew her answer so he moved his kisses down to her neck and was satisfied when he heard a small moan escape Kate's lips.

With every touch of Spot's hand, Kate's need grew stronger. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him now.

"Spot?"

"Yeah?"

"Now. Do it now."

A smile came to his lips as he kissed her neck and he entered her with no hesitation. Kate drew in a breath as he did. She had never known that something so simple could bring so much pleasure. She let out a moan as they moved together in perfect rhythm. She never wanted it to end. She knew that this was what she wanted for the rest of her life.

The next morning Spot woke up to find Kate sleeping peacefully with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her naked waist. _So last night had been real._ He thought to himself with a smile on his face and he closed his eyes. He had thought it had all been a wonderful dream. He looked at Kate again. She was so beautiful laying there that he hated to wake her, but he knew he had too. He kissed her forehead lightly. She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good mornin' beautiful."

"Morning Spot."

"I hope ya enjoyed last night 'cause I know I sure did."

"I loved last night." Kate said giving him a kiss then rolling over to get out of bed.

"Where do ya think your goin'?" Spot asked as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him.

"To work." Kate replied trying to get out of bed again but Spot tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her back.

"Don't go. I wanna spend the day just like this. With nothing between us but sheets." he whispered in her ear then started to massage her neck with his lips.

"I have to go." Kate said trying with all her might to resist staying, but the feeling of his lips on her skin was too much.

"All right, you win. I'll stay." She said finally giving in. She turned around and engaged him in a passionate kiss. Their kiss was broken a few minutes later when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." yelled Spot.

"Spot, is that you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, we got papes to sell, so hurry up."

"I'm not sellin' taday Kelly. I got more important things to do."

"Come on Spot. Stop playin' around. I'm sure you can finish what ever it is you're doin' later."

"Go away Kelly." Spot said in a warning tone.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Could you go tell Medda that I won't be able to come in today? I'll be there tomorrow though."

"Yeah, ok. Come on Spot."

Jack got no answer.

"Spot?"

Still he got no answer, but he thought he heard a muffled moan come from behind the door. A smile came to his lips and he shook his head as he walked out of the lodging house.

Jack walked to the front of the line as soon as he got to the DO ignoring a few of the greetings from some of the newsies. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

Blink and Mush had noticed the smile on Jack's face and wondered what he was so happy about. After kissing their girlfriends, Bookworm and Reticent, goodbye they raced after him.

Jack turned around when he heard someone running behind him and he saw Blink and Mush.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked once they had gotten close to him.

"Hey Jack." They both responded at the same time.

"We were just wonderin' why you looked so happy." said Blink.

"And where's Spot?" Mush chimed in.

"It's nothin' and Spot's a little busy right now if ya know what I mean." Jack said then he turned around and walked off towards Medda's. Blink and Mush just looked at each other confused, but a smile came to their lips as they realized what Jack had been talking about.

* * *

Kate woke up in the early afternoon with the sun shining through the window. She was tired and ached from head to toe, but she didn't mind it at all. She looked over at Spot who was sleeping peacefully beside her and she wondered why he had chosen her to spend the rest of his life with. He could have any girl he wanted, which she found out from some of the boys when she had asked them about Spot's reputation with the ladies. Kate knew she wasn't like the other girls Spot had dated. She knew she wasn't the most beautiful or the most attractive, so why had he chosen her? All she knew was that he loved her and she loved him. The engagement ring on her finger proved that. Kate lightly traced the outline of his jaw with her hand. Spot stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good mornin'."

"More like good afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm goin' back to sleep. You've worn me out." He said with a smile.

"All right."

Kate turned so that her back was to him and Spot wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt safe and protected when she was in his arms and she could spend the rest of her life in them. She felt like nothing could harm her as long as he was holding her. A smile came to her face as Kate closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming about her new life with Spot.

* * *

Lady had been looking for Spot all day. He wasn't at Tibby's or out selling. He wasn't at the Brooklyn lodging house either. She had no idea where he could possibly be. She knew she had to talk to him though. She had been putting it off for far too long and now that he was engaged to that twit of a girl, who clearly did not belong with him, she had to tell him. She was sitting on the front steps of the Brooklyn lodging house when Spot and Kate walked up. She should have known the two of them would be together and from the looks of it, they had had a pretty wild night. Jealously started to boil up in Lady, but she swallowed it down.

"Can I talk to ya Spot?"

"What ya want Lady? I thought you were supposed to be gone?"

"I just need to talk to ya in private."

"Fine. Kate can we talk in your room?" Spot asked turning to Kate.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll wait for you in the lobby." Kate replied glaring at Lady. Spot led Lady down the hall to Kate's room as fast as he possibly could.

"What do ya want?" Spot asked as soon as he had shut the door behind him. Lady just stood in front of him staring at the floor.

"What do you want Lady? You asked to talk to me, so what do ya want?"

"I love you Spot."

* * *

AN: Another cliff-hanger. I had to leave you guessing what mighthappen next. Wow, two chapters in one night. I got a little anxious. I couldn't wait to put this chapter up. It was fun to rewrite it. Let me know what you think. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What?" Spot yelled. He was completely and utterly shocked.

"I said I love you." Lady repeated.

"Of all the times to tell me, you just had to pick now, didn't ya? Were you're ears not workin' the night I asked Kate to marry me or are ya just that stupid? What did ya think I was gonna do Lady, break it off with Kate and confess my undying love to ya?"

"I know this is a bad time to tell ya but I just had to Spot. I hate seein' you with her. She doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?" Spot asked angrily. Lady looked at him.

"You deserve much more than she can ever give ya but I can give you that. I can give ya what she can't." Lady said sauntering up to Spot and tracing her fingers down his chest.

"You had your chance and ya blew it. I don't give second chances. I love Kate and I'm going to marry her. You shoulda just left Lady."

"Are ya sure I can't change your mind?" Lady asked then she pressed her lips to his before he even had a chance to back away from her. Just then the door opened.

* * *

Kate had been waiting patiently for Spot and Lady to be done talking but it seemed to be taking a long time. She decided to go and see if they were close to being done. Kate got up off the couch and headed down the hall toward her room. She quietly knocked on the door but when no one answered she thought that they probably hadn't heard her knock and she opened it. Her heart broke in two when she did. She wished she had knocked again when she saw Spot and Lady. Kate just stared at them. They hadn't seemed to notice her at all. 

"Oh my god." She said as the shock started to ware off. At the sound of her voice Spot and Lady parted like the Red Sea.

"Kate, this isn't what it looks like." Spot tried to explain.

"Well then, what is it suppose to look like Spot because it was pretty clear that the two of you were kissing."

"She started it. I didn't want to."

"Well, you weren't pushing her away and it didn't look like you were going to either."

"I was in shock. I didn't think she would do that."

"I thought you loved me."

"Kate I do love you. Please just let me explain." Spot pleaded moving toward her.

"So last night meant nothing to you?" Kate asked with tears coming to her eyes.

"Last night meant everything to me Kate. Just let me explain, please." Spot said moving to hug her.

"Don't even think of touching me Spot Conlon. I knew it couldn't be true. I should have listened to people when they warned me about you. You're good though Spot I'll give you that. You're real good. Well, I'm not going to let you get to me anymore so here is your precious little ring back and you can just stay the hell away from me!" Kate cried throwing the ring at Spot and running out of the lodging house.

"Kate! Kate, wait, please!" Spot called after her and started to follow her but Lady stopped him and he turned and looked at her.

"Let her go Spot. She'll get over it."

"Shut up. Just shut up! Why do you always have to ruin anything that is significantly good? Why? I know,maybe it's because you like to see people in pain or maybe it's because you know that you'll be nothing but a whore the rest of your life and you know that you'll never havejust one person who will love youso you're determined that no one around you has it." Spot said as he moved toward her with hatred in his eyes until she had backed into a wall, "Well Lady, why don't you go whore yourself somewhere else because you're not wanted here and for once in your pathetic and insignificant life, do something right and leave well enough alone."

Spot spat at her feet then turned and ran toward Manhattan. He knew of two places Kate would go.

* * *

Kate ran as fast as her legs would take her. She just let her feet take her somewhere. She didn't care where they took her as long as it was somewhere away from Spot. She couldn't believe she had actually thought that Spot loved her. Her feet decided to take her to the Manhattan lodging house. It was completely quiet when she entered and she figured the boys were still out selling. Kate decided to go to the washroom. She would just stay in there until the boys came home. When she got to the washroom, however, her mind decided otherwise. The first thing she noticed when she walked in was a razor sitting on the counter that one of the boys had forgotten to put it away this morning. Kate looked around just to make sure no one was in there then snatched the razor and went to the roof. 

Kate sat on the roof for what seemed like hours just staring at the razor. Should she do it? _The pain would go away._ She thought. Kate slowly slid the blade over her wrists and waited for the blood to come. Finally she felt it start to run down her fingers and make puddles on the tiles that made up the roof. She felt all the pain start to leave her. She didn't care if she died. Maybe it would teach him not to play with people's hearts. Kate soon started to feel dizzy and she felt the energy in her body seeping out of her wrists. She closed her eyes and let darkness take over.

* * *

Spot was running as fast as he could so he could catch up to Kate. There was no telling what she might do. He was so into his thoughts that he almost didn't notice that he had collided with someone. 

"Hey Spot, ya wanna watch where ya goin'?"

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Where you off to in such a hurry?"

"You haven't seen Kate run past here, have ya?"

"No, why?"

"Let's just say that there's been a miss understanding between me and her."

"What did Lady do this time?"

"It's a long story which I don't have time to tell ya now. Right now I have to find Kate."

"I'll keep my eyes open for her but it won't be easy finding her. Why don't ya go back to Brooklyn and I'll let ya know as soon as we find her."

"No Jack. I've got to talk wit her. I have to find her."

"Spot, go back to Brooklyn. What if she goes back on her own? Maybe she just needed some time to think and be alone. Plus, I don't want ya doin' somethin' ya might regret later." Jack said sternly. Spot hesitated.

"Fine, but as soon as you find her, let me know."

"I promise I'll let ya know." Jack said giving Spot a pat on the back. Spot just tried to smile then walked away.

* * *

When Kate woke up, she looked around and noticed that she was in the bunkroom. _How did I get here?_ She thought. She looked to her right and saw girl with shoulder length brown hair with strawberry highlights, grey-blue eyes, and an olive complex standing next to her bunk. The girl was not overweight but not skinny either. She guessed the girl to be about 5'6". Kate then noticed that a girl with short strawberry blonde hair, light brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a quiet smile was also standing next to her bed talking to the other girl. She guessed the second girl to be about 5'5". Kate was growing restless and moved to get comfortable. The two girls looked at her. 

"Reticent, go get Jack." The taller girl said and the smaller girl ran out of the bunkroom.

"Who are you?" Kate asked trying to sit up.

"I'm Bookworm. How are you feeling?" the girl asked. Kate didn't even get a chance to answer because at that moment Jack came bursting through the bunkroom door.

"Kate, you're awake. Thank god. We all thought you were a goner." Jack said rushing over to her bunk.

"Nice to see you too Jack."

"What the hell were ya thinkin' pullin' somethin' like that? You had us all worried sick." Jack scolded. Kate looked down at her wrists and everything came back to her. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it Jack. Just leave me alone." Kate sobbed.

"She really should rest Jack." Bookworm said quietly.

"All right. Bookworm, can I talk to ya for a minute?" Jack asked moving away from Kate's bunk with Bookworm following.

"What is it Jack?" Bookworm asked as soon as they were far enough away.

"Can you find out what the hell happened? I know she doesn't wanna talk about it but you can usually get people to tell ya anything."

"I'll do my best Jack, but I can't promise anything. What about Spot?"

"I'll deal wit Spot. You just worry about getting the whole story."

Kate heard the front door slam and Bookworm then came back in the room. Kate just laid there and stared at the bunk above her and Bookworm came and sat on the chair that had been placed next to the bunk.

"So you're Spot's girl. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm not his girl anymore." Kate said strongly.

"Why not?"

"Something happened and we're not together anymore."

"What happened?" Bookworm asked curiously. Kate looked at her. She didn't know if could trust this new girl.

"How did you get the name Bookworm?" Kate asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Don't avoid the subject. It won't help. Sooner or later I'll get it out of you. You might as well make it sooner."

"Lady is the problem. I don't know what happened between her and Spot and I don't need to know. Lady can have him for all I care."

"Lady's causing trouble again, is she?" Bookworm asked. All of a sudden the door flew open and three girls came rushing in. Kate recognized one of them from before.

"Reticent told us she was awake." Said a girl with blonde hair that was down to her butt, water blue eyes, and pale skin. Kate figured the girl was about 5'8".

"Yes Arts, she is awake." The three girls walked over to them.

"I'm Arts. Me and Angelfish found you on the roof." the one girl said.

"I'm Angelfish." Said a girl with straight brown hair that had red streaks and that lay just below her shoulders. She had milk chocolate eyes and tan skin. She looked to be about 5'6". Kate guessed that the third girl was Reticent.

"Reticent and Bookworm have been takin' care of you." Arts said.

"Angelfish is Race's girl, Arts is Jack's, Reticent is Mush's, and I'm Blink's." Bookworm said as a almost like a side note.

"So why did ya do it?" Angelfish asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about." Kate replied.

"Is it true that you're the one who got Spot to settle down?" asked Arts.

"Why don't we let her get some rest?" Bookworm said quietly.

"Ok." Angelfish said reluctantly. The girls all moved toward the door looking very sulky.

"Bookworm?" Kate asked.

"Yes?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Spot's been by a couple of times to see if you've turned up. It's been hard for Jack to hide you."

"Why would Jack have to hide me from Spot?"

"He wanted to get the whole story before he let Spot see you. He didn't want to make matters worse."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get some rest."

* * *

Jack walked to Brooklyn with his head down. Spot was going to kill him. He had kept Kate a secret for three days. It was going to be hard to explain. Before he knew it though, Jack was walking down the dock toward Spot. 

"Did ya find her?" Spot asked once Jack was close enough.

"Yeah we found. We found her three days ago. Well, actually Angelfish and Arts found her."

"You mean to tell me Kelly that you've had her for three days and didn't bother to tell me?" Spot asked through clenched teeth.

"That's what I said."

"Why the hell didn't ya tell me Kelly?" Spot asked trying to stay calm.

"Because she wasn't awake yet and I didn't need ya hangin' around our lodging house all the time. Don't get me wrong Spot, it's great havin' ya around but only for so long and Bookworm probably would have kicked ya out anyways."

"What do ya mean she wasn't awake yet?"

"She tried to kill herself Spot. Arts and Angelfish found her lying in a pool of blood. We didn't think she was gonna make it overnight."

"She cut her wrists, didn't she?" Spot asked half shocked and half heart broken.

"Yeah, how did ya know?"

"Never mind how I know, how is she?"

"She's fine. I have Bookworm takin' care of her."

"Good. I'll come see her in a couple of days."

"I don't mean to seem unsympathetic or anything but we've got bigger problems. The attacks on Manhattan are gettin' worse Spot. Harlem and the Bronx are really poundin' us. I think there's gonna be a war soon. I need your help Spot."

"You know you've got our full support Jack. Just let me know when we're needed." Spot said after pausing a moment to think.

"You really do love her, don't ya?" Jack asked suddenly. He had never seen Spot this way before. The look in Spot's eyes was something Jack had never seen before. The fact that Spot was even showing any kind of emotion, whether it was on his face or in his eyes, was something Jack had rarely ever seen. Spot looked at him.

"Yeah I do."

* * *

Kate awoke to the sounds of newsies laughing and playing. She looked around and she noticed that most of the newsies had come back from selling the afternoon edition. Race happened to look up from his hand and saw that Kate was awake. He folded from the game of poker he was playing and went over to her. 

"You gave us all a pretty good scare there kid."

"Hey Race."

"How are ya?" Race asked sitting on the edge of her bunk.

"I'm doing ok. I'm tired though."

"I don't doubt you are."

"So what happened with Moody?"

"It just didn't work out. Medda said I was spendin' too much time over there and it was distractin' her. She was gonna quit but I told that she shouldn't quit doin' somethin' that she loves to do."

"I'm sorry Race."

"I got Angelfish now. She's fun to be around, she speaks her mind, and she outgoin'. She does have quick temper though."

"She sounds great Race. I'm happy for the both of you."

"So what happened between you and Spot?" asked Race.

"I don't wanna talk about."

"Ah, come on Kate. You know you can tell me anything." Race pleaded.

"Race, stop badgering the girl. If she doesn't wanna tell ya, she doesn't wanna tell ya. Get over it." Bookworm said from her bunk across the room never moving her eyes from what she was reading. Kate tried hard not to laugh at him, as did the rest of the boys. Just then Jack walked in.

"Bookworm, can I talk to ya?" he asked.

"Yeah." Bookworm replied and put her book down on her bed then followed him to the lobby.

"So what did ya find out?"

"I found out that Lady's causing trouble again."

"That doesn't surprise me. What'd she do?"

"Well, from what I gather, Lady had needed to talk to Spot alone so Kate let them talk in her room. They were taking their sweet time and Kate went to go see if they were almost done. I guess she caught the two of them kissing and I'm guessing it wasn't by Spot's choice."

"So that's what this is all about." Jack said not too surprised by it.

"I'm gonna kill him!" came a voice from the top of the stairs. Jack and Bookworm looked up to see Arts, Reticent, and Angelfish, who looked madder than hell itself.

"You mean Lady." Jack said calmly.

"No, I mean Spot." Angelfish said angrily.

"Spot would never cheat on Kate especially not with Lady. He hates Lady with everything in him. He's hated her ever since she broke up with him."

"What happened?" asked Reticent.

"Well, Lady had only been in Manhattan a couple of days when Spot came to visit. Spot saw her and it was over. He fell pretty hard for her. They started going out and everything seemed to be going well with the two of them. One day Lady came walking into the lodgin' house with a guy from Harlem who was all over her. Spot tried to talk to her but she just brushed him off. After that she went out with practically every guy in Brooklyn and Manhattan. He had loved her and she broke his heart. That's part of the reason why Spot's usually so hard hearted and also a reason why he hates Harlem." Jack explained but before anyone could say anything, the door burst open and a newsie came in with two other boys behind him carrying a badly beat up one.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked looking over the beaten newsie.

"We got trouble Jack."

* * *

AN: I know there were a lot of breaks in this chapter but I thought if I put the lines it would help you guys to know where all the changes were. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Happy New Year! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What the hell happened to him, Snipes?" asked Jack.

"We were walkin' back to the lodgin' house and took a short cut through an alley, that's when we was jumped by some newsies from the Bronx and Harlem. We were told to tell ya that they wanna settle this tonight." Snipes replied.

"Shit," Jack said then paused to think of what to do next.

"Get him upstairs," Jack said pointing to the beaten newsie, "Bookworm, I want ya to clean him up. The rest of ya, in the bunkroom now."

Bookworm ran to get the supplies she would need and Arts, Reticent, and Angelfish followed Jack, who was bunding up the stairs.

"Swifty!"

"Yeah Jack?"

"I want ya to go to Brooklyn. Tell Spot we need him here now and be careful." Jack instructed and Swifty was gone in a flash.

"Listen up everyone," Jack yelled over the noise and everyone stopped what they were doing, "The Bronx and Harlem wanna settle this tonight and if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. Bookworm, Reticent I want you two to stay here. You know what to do. The rest of ya, get ready for war." Jack ordered.

After Jack was done, there was mass confusion in the bunkroom. Everyone was moving around trying to find their weapon or anything they could use for one. Bookworm was cleaning up the beaten newsboy and Reticent was running around getting all the supplies she and Bookworm would need for when the wounded newsies would arrive. Kate just watched everything that was happening while trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out a dem." Angelfish said from next to Kate.

It was at that moment that the Brooklyn newsies showed up. _That was fast. _Jack thought but he wasn't going to complain. It would be easier to for Manhattan to start off the fight with Brooklyn.

Spot looked around the bunkroom that was a huge crowd of overly excited and nervous newsies. He was trying to find Jack amid everything, but his eyes fell on Kate before he could find him and everything around him seemed to disappear. Nothing else seemed to matter. He just stared at her. He couldn't make himself look away. It was like he was afraid that this would be the last time he would see her face. Pain, guilt, and heartache began to work their way to the surface but he pushed them away. He had to concentrate on the fight that was before him.

"Spot." Jack said, but Spot was off in his own little world.

"Earth to Spot." Jack said a little louder and waved his hand in front of Spot's face.

"What?" Spot asked coming out of his daze.

"You gonna be able to do this? Jack asked looking at Kate.

"Of course I can. I'm Brooklyn after all. I do what needs to be done. You know that."

"All right. Just thought I'd make sure. Snipeshooter!"

"Yeah Jack?" Snipeshooter called back.

"Which way was they comin' from?" Jack asked.

"They was comin' from that way." Snipes answered and pointed in the direction he and the other boys had come from.

"All right everyone, let's go." Jack yelled and headed for the door.

Spot looked at Kate one last time then turned to Lady.

"Lady, I want ya to stay here."

"Oh, come on Spot. I wanna fight."

"Stay here and don't cause any trouble." Spot said sternly. Lady just pouted.

"Find out how you can help and you can apologize to Kate."

"I don't apologize to people like her. You should know that Conlon."

"Just do it Lady. No if's, and's, or but's about it. You got it?"

"Fine." Lady said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good." Spot said then turned and headed out the door.

Kate had seen Spot walk in with all his newsies but she didn't dare look directly at him. She could feel him stare at her but she never made eye contact with him. She didn't want to see the pain that was probably in his eyes. _It would probably be more like sympathy. _Kate thought bitterly. Well, she didn't want his sympathy. She didn't need him to feel sorry for her. Out of the corner of her eye though, she watched him talk to Lady for a few moments then watched him leave. She couldn't help herself from hoping that he would come back alive from whatever it was they were going to.

"Hey, Reticent?" Kate asked once the bunkroom had been emptied of newsies.

"Yeah Nightmare?"

"What exactly is going on?"

"Are you telling me that you don't know?" Lady asked before Reticent had time to answer.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew." Kate replied.

"Well, you should know. You were Brooklyn's girl after all. You should who his enemies are and who his allies are. You should know what goes on in Brooklyn. You're pathetic. I don't know what he could possibly see in you."

"Leave her alone Lady. You've done enough damage already." Bookworm said coming over to Kate's bunk.

"Well, if it ain't Bookworm. The ever present mother of the group."

"Shut up Lady," Bookworm said glaring at her for a moment before turning to Kate, "Don't listen to her Nightmare. The Bronx and Harlem have always wanted more territory and they border Manhattan. So naturally, they want some Manhattan territory. Well, Jack won't give it up and he knows that he can't beat them without help and that's why Brooklyn is here. Jack and Spot have also been friends for a long time and in my opinion I think they think of each other as brothers and so they help each other out. Does that help any?"

"Yes it does. Thank you Bookworm."

"You're welcome. Oh, and Lady, didn't Spot tell you to apologize to her?"

"You heard him talking to me? You were like across the room." Lady said.

"Yes, I did hear him and I wasn't across the room. I was like three feet away from you guys. Now apologize."

"Fine. I'm sorry Kate." Lady said coolly.

"Don't you think you should also explain what exactly happened?" Bookworm said. Lady just glared at her.

"You shouldn't blame Spot for what happened. It was my fault. I kissed Spot. You just happened to walk in before he had a chance to push me away." Lady finally said after a few moments, "Happy now?" she said glaring at Bookworm.

"Yes and I'm sure Spot will be too." Bookworm replied then walked away.

Kate sat on her bunk and thought for a moment. _Should I forgive her or not?_ She thought to herself. Finally she looked at Lady, who was still standing next to her.

"I know I shouldn't do this. My head is telling me to not forgive you and to hate you for what you did, and my heart is telling me to forgive you and I'm going to go with my heart on this one. So, I forgive you Lady." Kate said.

"You do?" Lady asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes, I do though it's against my better judgment."

"Thanks, I guess." Lady said looking at Kate with suspicion.

* * *

AN: I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think. I really wanna know. I hope you can wait for the next chapter cause it's gonna be good and it's definitely longer. Don't forget to review. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies. If only I had enough money to buy them from Disney. I don't own Angelfish. She owns herself. I don't own the song "Turn The Page'. I'm just borrowing it from Aaliyah. I also don't own the poem "The New Me". That is owned by one of my friends. I do own Kate, Bookworm, Arts, and Reticent. I also own the poem "Untitled" and "Then You Came". I wrote them myself and if you want to read more of my poems, you can find them on Now on to chapter 14.

Chapter 14

The seconds seemed to tick by as if they were in molasses and the boys hadn't come back yet. Bookworm had occupied herself with a book and would occasionally check on the beaten newsie, Reticent was writing in her journal on the bunk next to Kate, Lady was pacing between the rows of bunks, and Kate would doze off every now and then. The fight was on everyone's mind, though they tried to concentrate on other things.

"What are you writing?" Kate asked Reticent.

"Poems."

"What about?"

"Anything really but most of mine are about how I feel at a particular moment. They just kinda pop into my head."

"Would you mind reading a few of them?"

"No, I wouldn't mind but I warn you, they're not very good. Anyways, this one is called 'The New Me'."

**I reinvent myself today  
****Forget everything I have ever said to you  
****I was horribly wrong (I often am)  
****Wrong like a shallow ocean  
****Wrong like a shadowed sun  
****Wrong like the sky beneath the sea  
****Forgive me  
****I've been a fool for all to see  
****I want to scream to the cruel heavens "God, why me?"  
****I almost wish I had never heard your voice  
****But a weight has been lifted, strange though it may seem  
****This has changed me, I cannot ever be the same  
****This much let me say  
****Tomorrow will be a strange new day **

"That was beautiful." Said Kate.

"Thank you."

"Would you read another?"

"Sure. This one is called 'Untitled' because I couldn't really think of a title for it."

**I watch as raindrops slide down my window  
****I am thinking of you  
****The weather describes my mood  
****I ponder over things I need to know  
****But do I really need to know?  
****Do I really need to know if we are breaking up or not?  
****Either way I will still long for you  
****Do I really need to know where you want this relationship to go?  
****Or why you even like me?  
****I walk outside for the rain has stopped  
****I still ponder over things  
****It seems we've grown distant somehow  
****We don't talk like we used to  
****Do you even still like me like you used to?  
****The rain starts again  
****But I keep walking on  
****I feel my eyes burn with the tears I've tried so hard not to shed  
****Soon my tears will mix with the raindrops on my cheeks  
****Finally something good happens to me  
****And it could get taken away from me  
****What do I have to do?  
****I would get down on my knees and beg you to stay  
****I would give up everything if you asked me to  
****You could tell that you don't believe in love  
****And foolishly I would still love you  
****Talk to me  
****Let me know if you want me stay or go  
****I don't want to waste your time  
****I don't want to be a bother  
****I don't want to be an obligation  
****The rain pounds the ground as I walk  
****It's pouring now  
****I fall to my knees as the tears flow down my cheeks  
****I am wishing, wanting you to be here to comfort me  
****To tell me everything will be ok  
****But you're nowhere  
****My heart is in your hands  
****It has been from the start  
****It's up to you what you do with it  
****I get up off my knees  
****And I begin to walk home  
****I think of how I've changed  
****I find myself wanting to learn more about the games you play  
****I've developed some of your habits  
****When you're gone, I feel like part of me is missing  
****You're becoming part of me  
****Just being near you, sends my heart fluttering  
****I can be myself around you  
****I finally reach home and I'm soaking wet  
****But somehow that doesn't seem to matter  
****You're standing in front of me  
****We stare into each other's eyes  
****You're eyes tell me you want to talk  
****I quickly wipe away my tears  
****Making it look like I'm wiping the raindrops off my cheeks  
****Only you can decide what happens  
****So what is your choice?**

Before Kate could comment on how beautiful and emotional the poem was, the door to the bunkroom flew open. Bookworm jumped off her bunk and ran to the door. Reticent and Lady also rushed over to help the boys with the badly wounded. And so the rush began. Newsies of all ages were constantly being carried in with large cuts and huge bruises on their faces and arms and set wherever there was room. Bookworm, Reticent, and Lady rushed around to try to get to every one of them and make them comfortable. Kate just looked around the room at all the newsies and all the blood soaked clothes and bandages and as she watched the mad rush of people, something came to her mind.

"Reticent, would you mind if I borrowed a piece of paper?" Kate asked her above the noise.

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead." Replied Reticent.

"Thanks."

Again there was a lull in the chaos. Bookworm, Lady, and Reticent were constantly checking on the newsies and tried to make them as comfortable as they could, and Kate was writing furiously. She couldn't seem to write fast enough. It flowed from her head to her hand and out through her fingertips and onto the paper like a rapidly flowing river.

Suddenly the door flew open again. This time it was Race and Blink and they carried a very beat up Mush. Angelfish and Arts were behind them carrying another newsie. Race and Blink laid Mush on the bunk Reticent had been sitting on earlier and Bookworm and Reticent ran over to them. Bookworm told Reticent to see to the other newsies and to give her some time to clean him up. Reticent reluctantly agreed and went to clean up the other newsie.

"Where are Jack and Spot?" Kate asked Blink before he had a chance to leave.

"Jack is out lookin' for more newsies and I have no clue where Spot is. I would assume he'd be doin' the same as Jack." replied Blink.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

And with that Blink was out the door. Bookworm got Mush cleaned, talked to Reticent, then went to check on one of the boys. After talking with Bookworm, Reticent went over and sat next to Mush's bunk.

"I'm sure he'll be ok." Kate said trying to comfort her.

"I hope so." Reticent said watching Mush intently, like he would wake up at any moment and tell her it was all just a joke.

The minutes ticked by and no one knew where Jack or Spot were. People that were able went out to find anyone who was missing. The room was quiet except for the occasional groans of pain and the rustling of sheets. Kate was starting to get even more worried when she heard voices from downstairs.

"Race. Tracker. Get your asses down here."

The two boys jumped up and ran out of the room. A lot of commotion was heard then a few minutes later Jack, Blink, Race, and Tracker came into the room carrying a very badly beaten newsie. Kate stretched to see who the newsie was but her view was blocked by the boys and Bookworm, who had rushed over to help. Kate did notice, however, that Jack was holding something. It was a cane and slingshot. Kate was out of bed in a flash and she was almost to them when Bookworm stepped in front of her.

"Move Bookworm." Kate demanded but Bookworm stood her ground.

"Move!" Kate yelled and tried to push her out of the way as the tears started to fall. The room was completely silent and Bookworm just wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh god no! Oh god. No." Kate sobbed into Bookworm's shoulder and sank to the floor.

"Let me get him cleaned up first. It'll be better that way." Bookworm said quietly as she held Kate. Kate nodded her head and Bookworm went behind the sheets that the boys had put up leaving Kate alone on the floor. Jack walked over to her, knelt down, and handed her the cane and slingshot. Kate looked into his eyes for some kind of answer but all she could see was sadness and worry.

"I'm sorry Kate."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. I just found him in an alley. I heard something about him being out numbered but even if he wasn't, he still didn't have a chance."

"What do you mean? Why didn't he stand a chance? I thought he was one of the best fighters around?"

"He is one of the best and helasted awhilebut his heart wasn't in it. He just kind of gave up after awhile.He's never loved anyone the way he loves you Kate. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him you had tried to kill yourself. He was devastated. He looked like he had been stabbed right through the heart. You mean everything to him Kate. I'm pretty sure he didn't care if he died out there or not. To him, life is worth nothing unless he has you in it. He will never love any other girl the way he loves you and you know in your heart, that Spot would never have kissed Lady and that he would never cheat on you. But enough of all this, let's get you back in bed."

Kate let Jack help her stand up and let him lead her to her bunk. She laid down and cried as she hugged the cane and slingshot to her. She should have known better and now Spot was laying there unconscious and she didn't even know if he would make it or not. _This is all my fault. _She thought to herself as she lay there with tears falling from her eyes. _It's all my fault._

It seemed to take Bookworm forever to get him cleaned up. Kate didn't even look in direction of his bunk. She couldn't bring herself to. Finally she felt a tap on her shoulder and rolled over to see Bookworm standing next to her bunk. Bookworm just nodded her head and Kate slowly got out of bed and made her way over. She very slowly pulled the sheet back and looked at him. Both his eyes were a deep purple almost black color and almost completely swollen shut. There was also a huge gash running from his temple down to his chin on the right side of his face. His arms were blotted purple and lay limp at his side. She couldn't stand to look at him but she couldn't look away either. She just knelt by his bunk and took his hand in hers. The tears started to fall all over again.

"You probably can't hear me but as I was laying in bed and watching all the newsies being carried in earlier, I thought of a poem. I don't know why I did but here it is. It's called 'Then You Came'."

**I had slipped so far  
****I didn't want to live  
****My life was nothing special  
****Then you came around  
****You helped me to my feet again  
****You made my life worth living  
****You made me feel special  
****I felt I had purpose again  
****I felt wanted again  
****You loved me in ways I've never known  
****You gave me hope  
****You encouraged me  
****You made me whole again  
****I felt safe in your embrace  
****You gave me a home away from home  
****I don't know why you chose me  
****I was nothing special  
****You were everything  
****But you gave me everything  
****I've never been so loved  
****I hope it never ends  
****I hope it never ends**

When Kate was done reading, a song that her mother had sung often came to her mind and she began to sing.

**A special smile, a certain touch  
****I never had a love that I loved so much  
****When I look back, you're everywhere  
****Turn the page, you were there**

**My very best friend, my summer day  
****My only someone to depend on  
****When I lost my way  
****You came and answered my every prayer  
****Turn the page, you were there**

**What would I do if some strange morning  
****I opened up my eyes to find you gone  
****I can't imagine how I would survive it  
****I'll find another reason to go on**

The sound of her voice drifted through the bunkroom. The younger newsies slowly nodded off to sleep while the older ones sat and listened while some held their girlfriends.

**My one sure faith, my solid ground  
****All I ever wanted was the love that we found  
****When I look back, you're everywhere  
****Turn the page, you were there  
****Yeah**

**What would I do if some strange mornin'  
****I opened up my eyes to find you gone  
****I can't imagine how I would survive it  
****I can't imagine how I would go on**

**A special smile, a certain touch  
****I never had a love that I loved so much  
****When I look back, you're everywhere  
****Turn the page, you were there  
****You came and answered my every prayer  
****Turn the page, you were there**

The next morning, Kate woke up next to Spot's bunk. She could hardly recognize him when she looked at him. She got up and made her way to the washroom to clean up. On her way there, she spotted Bookworm coming out.

"Bookworm!"

"Hey Kate."

"Is Spot going to be ok?"

"If he wakes, he should be fine. Otherwise he only has a couple of broken ribs and a few cuts and bruises."

"Ok, thanks." Kate said with a sigh then walked into the washroom.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and Spot hadn't woken up. Everyone found themselves praying he would. Kate refused to leave his side for anything except to use the bathroom. Everyday she was right there next to him praying that he would make it through.

One night while everyone else was out, Kate got desperate. Spot had to be able to hear them.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm going to say this anyways. You can't die on me Spot. I need you too much. My life means nothing if I don't have you in it. You've helped me to trust people again and you've showed me what true love is. You've given me the greatest gift I could ever get. You gave me yourself. Look, I'm sorry for everything that I've caused you. I'm sorry for not letting you explain what happened that day with you and Lady. I'm sorry that I tried to kill myself. I don't know why I thought you were cheating on me. I let my head do the thinking and not my heart. Please don't die on me Spot. I don't know how I'll go on without you. You mean everything to me and I love you so much it hurts. Please come back to me Spot. Please." Kate said sobbing into the blanket. Suddenly she felt someone squeeze her hand.

"You have nothin' to be sorry about. I should be the one who's sorry. I love you Kate and nothin' is gonna change that."

Kate's head shot up and she starred into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Oh thank god you're awake. I was starting to think I had lost you." Kate said giving him a hug but trying not to hurt him.

"You won't get rid of me that easily. Listen, I should have pushed Lady away as soon as her lips touched…" Spot started but Kate's fingers on his lips stopped him.

"I understand Spot. Lady sort of explained what happened. I should have trusted you though."

"I understand why you didn't. If I were you, I probably would have done the same thing, except for the whole trying to kill myself part. Oh and I believe this belongs to you if you still want it."

Spot then reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring he had given her when he had asked her to marry him, and handed it to her. Kate looked at the ring in hand then looked back at him.

"Of course I still want it and I definitely still want to. I can't imagine life without you." Kate said giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the chapter. I know it didn't really change much but there are somesubtle differences. For all who know the second poem before it was changed, I hope you like the revised version. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, though I wish did because my life might be a little more interesting. I don't own Angelfish. She belongs to herself. I also don't own Arts, Reticent, and Bookworm. They belong to my friends. I do own Kate, Grace, James, Elizabeth, Daniel, and Jack (not Jack Kelly but I'm sure you already figured that out). I also own the plot.

Epilogue

Spot and Kate were married on August 17, 1901. Spot was 19 and Kate was 18. Soon after they were married, Spot got a job as a headline writer at a major newspaper in Brooklyn and Kate starred in musicals at local theaters eventually making it to Broadway. They had two children, Grace and James.

Jack and Arts were married a couple of years later. Jack got a job as a headline writer at a major newspaper in Manhattan and Arts would help with the music for the musicals and in her free time she would draw.

Soon after Jack and Arts got married, Blink and Bookworm were wed. Blink ran the Brooklyn lodging house and Bookworm taught English at a school for girls.

Race and Angelfish were married soon after. Race headed the Manhattan lodging house and Angelfish was very involved in the Women's Rights movement, as was Bookworm.

Mush and Reticent were the last to get married out of the group. Mush ran the distribution center in Manhattan and Reticent became known for her poems.

Years passed and soon Spot and Kate's daughter, Grace, married a wealthy man from California and they had two girls, Joy and Elizabeth. When the girl's were only five, Grace died of complications from a cold and was buried in a cemetery in Manhattan.

Their son, James, married a fine woman from Minnesota and they had three children, Daniel, Kate, and Jack. James and his wife decided to stay in New York, unlike his sister who had moved to California with her husband. Kate and Spot enjoyed having at least three of their grandchildren so close.

Jack, Spot, Mush, Race, and Blink always stayed in touch and every Christmas everyone would get together and celebrate the holidays. Grace's husband would bring Joy and Elizabeth to New York for a week. Jack and Arts would also bring their grandchildren as would Blink and Bookworm, Mush and Reticent, and Race and Angelfish.

Spot died on August 3, 1960 at the age of 78. Soon after his death, James moved Kate into a retirement home so she could be looked after. Kate became very depressed after Spot died and James knew his mother's suicidal tendencies.

Kate died on August 3, 1962 at the age of 80. She was laid to rest between her beloved husband and daughter. "Beloved wife, mother, and grandmother" was written on her headstone.

Spot and Kate were married for 59 years.

* * *

AN: Well here is the last chapter. I hope you liked the chapter and the story. I would like to quickly explain why I choose the two dates mentioned and why I choose to have them married for 59 years. I decided to have Spot and Kate be married for 59 years because that's how long my grandparents were married and I thought it would be kind of like a little tribute to them. The first date I chose, August 17, is my birthday and August 3 is my brother's birthday. I want to thank Angelfish for letting me use her character. I also would like to thank my friends who were the other girls in the story. And last but not least, I want to thank everyone who read this and reviewed and the people who just read it. It means a lot to me to know that people have enjoyed this version of it as well as the first version of this story. Well, until the next story. 

Dreamer Conlon


End file.
